1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photo film unit, more particularly to a lens-fitted photo film unit in which a logomark, such as a name or a mark of a maker, becomes brilliantly remarkable.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
In a market is sold a lens-fitted photo film unit in which an unexposed filmstrip is preloaded. The lens-fitted photo film unit is provided with a simple photographic mechanism and popular while a picture is easily photographed with it and it may be brought in a photo finisher after exposure of all frames.
Recently a design of the lens-fitted photo film unit is often improved as to fit to various tastes of users. For example, the lens-fitted photo film unit has a skeleton type of the front cover formed of a transparent resin, and an exposure unit having a photographic mechanism and a flash device can be seen through the front cover.
In the skeleton type, for example, protrusions or retractions are formed on an outer surface of the front cover so as to construct letters or marks symbolizing a producer. However in the skeleton type of the lens-fitted photo film unit has a defect in that the letters and the marks formed by the protrusions or retractions are hardly perceived.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lens-fitted photo film unit in whose transparent part a logomark is provided so as to be more easily perceived.
The object and the other objects are achieved by forming reflect portions constructing a symbol on an inner face of a transparent member constructing a part of an outer face. The reflect portion is constructed of inclined faces of a V-shaped groove and protrusions. Around the reflect portion, crimp processed portion is formed.
In the preferable embodiment, the V-shaped groove and the projections are formed on an inner surface of the front cover. The front cover is made of plastics mixed with fluorescent dyes.
In the lens-fitted photo film unit of the present invention, the light which has entered in the transparent member is reflected on the reflect portions such that the symbol may become more brilliant and remarkable.